


Obito Uchiha

by Lyblaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hatred, Love, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyblaz/pseuds/Lyblaz
Summary: Obito Uchiha du Clan Uchiwa.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 3





	Obito Uchiha

Il n’a jamais connus ses parents. La seule personne qu’il a connus de sa famille proche est seulement sa grand mère, qui finira par le quitter.

Un Uchiwa faux, il n’est pas aussi fort qu’il devrait être.

Il veut devenir Hokage, pour pouvoir connaître la reconnaissance qu’il a toujours voulu avoir.

C’est ce qu’il voulait.

Il aimait cette fille, Lin Nohara. Cette fille qui aimait se garçon, Kakashi Hatake. Mais ce garçons n’aimait pas cette fille. Mais lui Obito, il pouvait aimer cette fille.

C’était son rayon de soleil.

Il était jaloux.

Mais il pense que si ils s’aimaient tous les deux, se seraient encore plus horrible pour lui.

Quelque part, il est reconnaissant que ce garçon n’aime pas la fille qu’il aime.

Il s’en veux quelque part d’être si égoïste.

Et des fois, il ne peux s’empêcher de lancer des regards de haine à ce garçon. Ce garçon a qui tous réussi, il est fort. Sans le savoir ce Shinobi, ce garçon, son coéquipier, lui fait mal au cœur, car il a ce qu’il n’a pas.

La seul chose que les Uchiwa ont en commun sont l’amour et la haine(et leur physique peut être).

Il est le perdant de leur équipe, un sensei incroyable, et deux coéquipiers bien meilleurs que lui.

Serait t’il un fardeau ?

Peut être que oui, mais il n’a pas la cœur à y penser.

Sa fait mal.

Il ne sait pas se que penseraient ses parents si ils le voyait. Mais ils seraient sûrement pas fiers de lui.

Il essaye, mais il n’essaye pas assez . C’est ce que dit son équipe.

Son prénom, Obito, dérivé du latin Obitus qui signifie "mort".

Et sa lui correspond bien.

Parce que maintenant il est mort, pour protéger celui qu’il détestai.

La personne idéal a qui il voulait ressembler. Bien que ce garçon, Kakashi Hatake soit doté d’un certaine arrogance. Mais Obito Uchiwa est lui même arrogant par moment.

Alors ça ira.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! Petit écrit simple :)  
> En espérant que vous aimeriez !


End file.
